The Rise of Fallenheart
by Emily0130
Summary: Fallenkit is an ordinary kit. But no one treats her like one. They bully and tease her, and not even her father likes her. She can never find anyone that will be with her, after her mother's death. She's just a scrawny kit, with no help. Can she rise up to who she needs to be? Or will she fall, as her name claims she will? Takes place in the Forest Territory. Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue

**Before I start this story, I just wanna say that I won't be updating my other stories 'The Reign of Darkness' and my one-shots story for a while. I have fallen severely ill, with an awful case of Writer's Block. The doctors say, I'll live, though. Anyway, enjoy this story in the meantime!**

Cold wind ripped through the trees, shaking them of the soft snow that lay on their frozen branches. In the camp of ThunderClan, two kits slept peacefully next to their mother. She enclosed them with her tail, protecting them from the Leaf-bare's cold bite. One, a large brown tabby tom, was warm. The other, a small gray she-cat, was not. Not because her mother wasn't keeping her warm, but because she was too scrawny. She shivered in her sleep, as her brother stretched out his paws.

The queen, Sagewillow, was exhausted. Her kits were born last night, and she was still tired, though very happy. Scorchclaw, her mate, had said he did not like Fallenkit._ She is too small, and could never be a warrior. _She remembered his words, as he saw his first she-kit. She loved Scorchclaw, but not more than her own kits. The kits hadn't opened their eyes yet, but had started to sense movement, and sounds. Thistlekit would make a strong warrior, as he had almost an exact resemblance to his father. Fallenkit might not have. Sagewillow refused to admit it, but Fallenkit wouldn't be as good as Thistlekit. But that didn't mean she would love her less.

Another burst of wind rushed through the trees, and the two kits shivered. The queen perked her head up as she smelt something strange. Fox. She jumped up quickly. Fallenkit and Thistlekit mewed for her warmth once again, but she could not give it to them. She heard a small pitter-patter of feet crunching against crisp snow. There was a few other queens in the nursery, who had not heard the fox.

"Wak up!" She hissed to two of the queens. They looked at her confused. One, named Rosestem, had not had her kits yet, the other, named Vixentail, had had three kits to protect.

"What is it?" Rosestem asked. "Fox." She whispered trying to stay safe from the creature. The two queens got up immediatly, and raised their hackles. The were about to step out of the nursery, to warn the warriors, when the large fox stepped in front of the nursery. Sagewillow hissed and grabbed her kits.

"Get the kits to the back of the nursery!" She hissed as they backed away from the fox.

"Help!" Sage willow hissed in desperation. The fox growled, and stalked towards the queens. It eyed the kits, and Sagwillow pounced on it.

"Run!" she hissed struggling to fight the horrid creature. It slammed its paws against her head, and scraped open her belly. She yowled and bit into it's neck. The den was soaked in blood, and the fox slipped to the ground. She leaped on him, but he kicked her with his hind legs. _StarClan help me!_ She prayed as the two queens darted from the nursery with her kits.

Sagewillow's fur was soaked in blood both from the fox, and herself. She felt so tired, and fell to the ground. The fox stalked up to her and snarled. It bunched it's muscles, and leapt on her. She couldn't fight it anymore, and delivered and deep bite to the neck. It twitched rapidly, and suffered. It was almost dead, but not quite. She sank her teeth in further, and tasted his blood. The fox whimpered,and succumbed to his wounds. It was dead.

Sagewilow tried to get up, but her wounds were too deep. She wheezed attempting to get out of the nursery. A few moments later, a group of warriors came in.

"Sagewillow!" Scorchclaw was among them. "Help me get her to Birdflight's den!" He ordered the other warriors. They nodded and helped to grasp Sagewillow's flank.

"Scorchclaw?" She rasped.

"Just hold, Sagewillow," he said to her. "Birdflight!" He called to the medicine cat. A white she-cat ran out of her den.

"What happened?" She hissed. "Fox," Scorchclaw answered placing her body on the floor gently.

"Go wake Twigpaw," she ordered. The she-cat went strait to work on the dying queen. A few moments later Twigpaw ran out of the apprentices' den.

"Twigpaw, go into my den and get me comfrey root, goldenrod, and cobwebs," she ordered the soon to be apprentice. Sagwillow felt herself fading away. She turned her head slowly to the side to see her kits, guarded by Rosestem. They whimpered for her, but she could not her them. The voices of the medicine cat and her apprentice were only muffled memories now. Scorchclaw insisted on talking to her but she could not hear him. She looked back at her kits. They mewed again for her, but all she could sense was their mouths' moving. She was going to hunt with StarClan. The many cats that surrounded her pleaded for her attention. The ones that weren't, were working on her wounds.

"Take care of my kits," she said unable to hear her own voice. Scorchclaw tried to say something back, but he couldn't communicate with her. She stared back at the kits and Rosestem. Before she faded away, she looked at Fallenkit. As she had seen her mother staring at her, Fallenkit opened her eyes. They were bright green, and beautiful. Sagewillow swore she wouldn't close her eyes and stared into her kit's eyes. Sagewillow had no expression, but Fallenkit could tell what she was trying to say. _I love you. You will be the greatest warrior there has ever been. See you soon. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you to Willowsmoke of ShadowClan for reviewingmy story, cause you review like very one of my stories! Anyway, that was a sad chapter, but this one will probably not have death in it. Also, this story takes place in the olde territory, not long after SkyClan left. Just a head' up, that's where most of my stories take place. :)**

Fallenkit blinked at her brother as he pawed her flank.

"Mouse-brain!" He hissed at her. "Stop it!" She hissed back.

"Oh sure, go cry to Mommy!" He taunted. Fallenkit knew the truth about her mother. Rosestem, wasn't a foster mother. Vixentail, however was. But she hated Fallenkit. She praised Thistlekit and her three kits, but Fallenkit was just useless to her. She had tried to earn her foster mother's praise just like the four other kits, but Vixentail was just as heartless as the vixen for which she was named. Scorchclaw wasn't any help help either. He rarely stopped by the nursery, and when he did, he would only taunt her.

Rosestem was lovely to her. She seldom saw her, she was heavy with kits and had caught a bad fever. Birdflight said she would live, but her kits were another story. She stayed in the medicine cat's den, and rested. It would only be a few days until she would give birth to her kits, and she needed time to heal. Every so often, Birdflight would allow her to see Rosestem.

"Birdflight, can I see Rosestem?" She asked the medicine cat in the most polite way she could.

"I guess, but try not to bother her," she said.

"Thank you, Bridflight," Fallenkit said running off for the medicine cat's den.

"Rosestem!" She squealed. "Fallenkit!" The queen said happily.

"So, how are you doing?" Fallenkit asked shyly.

"I'm good, I guess," she answered. "I'll live if thats what you mean,"

"Hang in there, you'll have some new friends soon, so you won't have to put up with Vixentail's kits and your brother." Fallenkit shrugged.

"Rosestem, can I ask you a question?" She said.

"Go ahead,"

"Why do you like me?"

"Why wouldn't I like you?" Rosestem said sweetly.

"Well, everyone else does," she trailed off.

"That doesn't mean no one does," Fallenkit though about what she had said. Maybe, some cats just loved others for no reason.

"Why does everyone hate me?" She asked, not really wanting to know why.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter, because I love you,"

"I love you too, Rosestem."

^..^

"Why don't you fight, sissy!" Talonkit hissed. Fallenkit was backed up in the corner of the nursery waiting for someone to help. Vixentail's two other kits, Shiningkit, and Loudkit, stood behind Talonkit as they taunted her. Fallenkit didn't want to fight them. She would only get in trouble.

"Stop it!" She hissed back at them.

"Ooh, so scary!" Talonkit teased. Talonkit bunched his haunches, and leapt on her. He clawed at her face and she bled terribly. Fallenkit clawed back helplessly and screamed for help. Suddenly, Vixentail came into the nursery. Talonkit stopped immediatly and stared at his mother.

"Mother!" He purred. "She was attacking me it was self defense!"

"What?" Fallenkit hissed. "No-no I didn't!" She objected.

"My own kit would not lie to me!" She hissed and swiped Fallenkit across the face.

"You are not my kit!" She hissed again swiping her face. "You are a monster!"

"Please, help!" She begged trying to shove Vixentail off of her.

"Stay away from my kits," she muttered when she had finished her beating. Fallenkit nodded as blood trickled down her face. The other kits smirked and walked away from her. She was all alone in the nursery, terrified to go see Birdflight, as she didn't want Vixentail to find out. She sat in the nursery, trying to lick her pelt free of blood, but it was useless. Every time she licked away the blood, more oozed from her wounds. Her left eye was swollen shut, and her right ear had a 'v' shape at the tip of it. On her forehand, there was a large scrape that lead down to her whiskers. Her entire face was laced in scars.

That night, she was forced to sleep outside the nursery. Vixentail was the only queen in the nursery, therefore no one else could stand up for Fallenkit. It was bitter cold, and the little dry moss she had used as a makeshift den, wasn't much of an improvement. She heard the four kits inside purring happily. In fact, they tried to purr louder to make her more upset.

"It's so nice and warm in here!" She heard Thistlekit say purposely, so she could hear.

"I know, I would hate to be sleeping outside on this bitter night!" Shinningkit mewed. Fallenkit didn't have the energy to complain, instead she shivered even more. She licked off the remaining blood on her forehead, so it wouldn't freeze in the terrible snow.

^..^

The next morning was awful. Fallenkit was starved, since she hadn't had any thing to eat since yesterday afternoon. She scrambled to get up, but Thistlekit barged in front of her.

"Real Clan cats first," he hissed. "Not kitty-pet scum." Talonkit hissed walking past her. The four kits had walked past her.

"I'm not a kitty-pet!" She argued. "Sure," Talonkit hissed. "And hedgehogs can fly,"

the kits had eaten their breakfast, and cleared out of the area. Fallenkit walked up to the fresh-kill pile, and grabbed a small mouse. She grabbed it and trotted behind the nursery den, to eat in peace. After she had finished, Fallenkit decided to see Rosestem.

"Bridflight," she began.

"Fallenkit," The tabby turned around to see the she-kit's face. "Can I help you?"

"Y-yes, actually I was wondering of I could see Rosestem?" She asked.

"Of course," Birdflight was about to turnaround, but turned back to face her. "What happened to your face?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing, I uh, just got in a play-fight with some of the kits, thats all," Fallenkit said abruptly.

"That's more than a toddle with a few kits…" she mumbled taking a closer look at her scars.

"Come into my den," she ordered. Fallenkit nodded and followed her into her den.

"So tell me," Birdflight searched for herbs in her enormous stock. "How did you get those?"

"It was just a silly game, and I tripped, and they all fell on me." She said shyly.

"Some dock, goldenrod, dried oak leaves…" she went on searching for herbs.

"Here," she said handing her the dried oak leaves and rubbing them on her wounds.

"Thank you, Birdflight." Fallenkit said, as the herbs stung her wounds.

"So, I want you to sleep in my den with me tonight," Birdflight began. "I want your wounds to heal correctly,"

"Okay," Fallenkit agreed. She felt more comfortable in the medicine cat's den. It was warm in there, and Rosestem wasn't far from her. She liked it there, and decided to stay.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing my story guys! And I think it was Tansyfang, who said she wasn't a big fan of Fallenkit's name. And I know, I wasn't a big fan of it either, but I needed a name that would represent her, and leave an impression on readers. If that makes any sense. But anyway, I'm glad you reviewed, and I totally except constructive criticism.**

Fallenkit woke in the medicine cat's den, and was confused for a moment. Then she remembered what had happened and relaxed again. She heard the silent drops of rain coming down from the roof of the den. The droplets formed a bubble, and soared down from the brambles, before dripping on Fallenkit's head. She turned her head to see Birdflight and Rosestem still asleep. She shrugged and crept out of the den.

Scars. Like ones a horrible rogue would have. This was all Fallenkit saw when she gathered enough courage to glance in a shallow puddle. She was only three moons old and looked like she had gotten in a terrible accident with a monster. She couldn't look at her horrid face, and turned away from the pool of musty water.

"Hey loser!" Fallenkit's ears twitched at the sound of a familiar voice. She didn't turn around, in fear of the kits making fun of her face.

"I don't think she'll ever become a warrior." She heard Shinningkit whisper to Thistlekit.

"Yeah, she'll probably live with the elders for the rest of her life!" Thistlekit hissed back, just loud enough so she could hear.

"She's way too tiny. Probably couldn't kill a fly!" Remarked Talonkit. Fallenkit turned to face all four of them.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" She hissed.

"Because, your a mistake." Talonkit hissed. "You were never meant to be born."

"That's not true," she looked away from him.

"You were an accident." He came closer and whispered in her ear.

"You escaped from the Dark Forest." Fallenkit looked away from them feeling the need to kill them.

"Your mother cheated with a Dark Forest warrior!" He laughed. The other kits laughed too. Fallenkit stared at all three of them. Even Thistlekit, her own brother was laughing. _My own brother won't stand up for me._ She thought.

"Don't bring her into this." She said quietly. Thistlekit started to come closer, but backed away from Talonkit.

"Oh, but she's the whole point of this." Talonkit came even closer to her.

"She died to protect a mistake!"

"That's enough!" Thistlekit hissed.

"My mother has nothing to do with this." He said getting closer to the tom.

"Leave, now." He growled. Talonkit backed away with a snarl on his face. The rest of the kits faded back to the nursery. It was just Fallenkit and Thistlekit left.

"I-I'm sorry I was mean to you," Thistlekit choked. "I didn't mean it." He said.

"It's fine," Fallenkit said, but wondered wether he was telling the truth. Thistlekit gave her an odd look, but returned back to the nursery.

In the moon that pasted, the kits had still treated her like dirt. Thistlekit didn't stand up for her. But he didn't make fun of her either. He would sometimes just sit at the edge of the nursery staring at the toms. The only time he would interfere, though, was when they had talked about his mother.

"Two moons 'til we're apprentices!" Shinningkit shrieked as she padded up to the kits as they ate their fresh kill.

"Yeah, for_ us.__" _Talonkit retorted staring at the white tabby she-kit who sat at the edge of the clearing. Her ears twitched slightly, as she heard the roughness in Talonkit's voice. Fallenkit was the same age as them, but much smaller than them. She turned and stared at them.

"Ew, look at her face!" Shinningkit hissed in her brother' ear. Fallenkit remebeered the hideous scared that draped her face. Birdflight said she would have them forever. They were a constant reminder of who she was. She couldn't hide from her own memories.

"Let me guess, you got in a fight with a squirrel!" Loudkit yowled laughing.

No," Fallenkit gulped."I got them from Vixentail."

"Because you're a piece of fox-dung!" Shinningkit hissed.

"No, because your brother is a liar." She had only summoned just enough courage to say that.

"Excuse me?!" Talonkit stepped up to her. "What did you call me?" He hissed raising his paws to hit her.

"A liar!" She hissed and launched on the tom with great. Force. He yowled in pain.

"Hey!"

Fallenkit turned to see Vixentail with her fur ruffled.

"Stay away for my kits, you fox-hearted monster!" With that, she grabbed Talonkit by the scruff, and ran back to the nursery.

^..^

Fallenkit snuggled up outside of the nursery that night, with the stars watching her rest. For the first time in her life, she had a warm night. New-leaf was approaching, and that night it had been extremely warm. She was cleaning her pelt when she saw a familiar figure coming her way. She squinted in the dark to see who it was. Scorchclaw. His brown pelt came into eye-sight and he glared at her with furious eyes.

"I heard you were picking on Talonkit." he said grimly.

"No-no I wasn't, He was making fun of me, and I-" Fallenkit's words were cut off.

"Why were you born?!" He hissed at her.

"Father-I-I"

"You are the biggest make I ever made!" He hissed slashing her face.

"You're a heartless piece of fox-dung!" He slashed her face some more.

"You should have never been born!"

"You're a weakling!" Fallenkit could do nothing but sit through his beatings. "A worthless kittypet runt!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey warrior fans, I want to thank you all for reviewing, and Peyton0130 I sincerely have a love/hate relationship with you. Sure, maybe my story is a little like your's but there are tons of stories just like it. Where the main character is hated, and no one loves them. And I didn't copy off of your story. Idjit. **

**Anyway, I have a QOTD for you guys: Do you think Shinningkit's warrior name should be Shinningface, or does that sound too obnoxious, even for someone like her?**

Scorchclaw had finished his beating and left, leaving a mangled mess of Fallenkit. She hadn't even tried to clean herself up. _Just let me die. I don't deserve to be here, if no one loves me._ She thought to herself. But StarClan didn't take her, and she lay injured on floor the whole night. Now she was shivering. Her father had left her a mess, and she didn't even have the strength to lick off her wounds.

The next morning it was very brisk, and rain slowly drifted down from the enormous puffs of clouds above ThunderClan territory. Thunder crackled through their gray pelts, slashing lightning across the land. Fallenkit's fur was sticky with blood, and she wheezed when she tried to take a breath. Slowly, with great force, she limped over to a puddle. More scars. And more blood. She was absolutely hideous. Startled at the sight of her own face, she flinched, but continued to stare at them. A rain drop rippled through the reflection, disrupting her gaze on the muddy pool of shallow water.

"Hey Rat-face!" A strange hiss sounded through the clearing. Fallenkit didn't turn over to see where the voice had come from. She knew who it was. She had heard it too many times.

"Got any more ugly scars today?!" He laughed. This time it was Loudkit, not Talonkit.

A drop of scarlet blood fell from her forehead plopping into the puddle. Her reflection was stained red, and her eyes drifted into slits.

"Go away," she grumbled splashing a paw through her reflection. Fallenkit began to lick her paws, and rub the on her face. She tasted the iron in the gore as her licked her paws clean. The fur on her face was matted and sticky, but there was no show of blood anymore.

"So, what did you do to get those?" Shinningkit asked in an annoying tone.

"Nothing,"

"Oh, really, because your_ so _perfect." Shinningkit mewed. Fallenkit said nothing. Instead she continued to lick herself.

"Don't be a sissy!" Talonkit taunted. "Fight back!" Fallenkit didn't want to fight. She sat in silence as they teased her.

"She can't fight back, look at how her ribs show through her fur!" Loudkit said. He stood by his name; he wasn't very quiet.

"Seriously, I wonder if she even wants to eat!" Talonkit said. Fallenkit stared down at her scrawny pelt. Why couldn't she gain weight? She wanted to with all her heart, but no matter what she couldn't.

"Come out and fight scrawny!" Talonkit squealed. Fallenkit walked into the medicine cat's den to avoid their harsh words.

The same familiar smell of herbs greeted her. She saw no one there, and started to worry.

"Rosestem?" She called out. "Birdflight?" No one answered. She heard a yowl come from the back of the den and ran in to see what happened. She saw Birdflight crouched over Rosestem as she yowled in pain.

"Birdflight, what's going on?" She asked. Birdflight didn't answer and another yowl came from Rosestem.

"Go fetch, Amberclaw, and Rosestem's sister," Birdflight ordered. Fallenkit nodded and ran out of the den. Amberclaw, Rosestem's mate was sitting in the clearing enjoying fresh-kill. While Goldenleaf, Rosestem's sister, was in the warriors' den.

"A-Amberclaw!" She yowled. "Rosestem's having her kits!" Fallenkit exclaimed. Amberclaw didn't have time to acknowledge her, and darted for the medicine cat's den. Then, she ran into the warriors' den to find Goldenleaf. It was so large, but very crowded.

"Goldenleaf!" She called in desperation. "Goldenleaf, Rosstem is having her kits!" Goldenleaf, nodded sternly, before chasing after Amberclaw for Birdflight's den. Fallenkit huffed and puffed for air after all of the running around she was doing. So, she walked back to the nursery, where Vixentail, and the other kits were.

"What's happening?" Talonkit asked her. "Rosestem's having her kits," Fallenkit answered.m

"Well, it's about time." He added, as the other kits laughed.

"Shut up," she silenced them. "I wonder what they'll be like,"

"They probably won't like _you._" Loudkit hissed. Fallenkit ignored his comment and continued her thoughts about Rosestem's kits. Would they like her? Rosestem and Goldenleaf liked her, so maybe they would pass it on her kits. _I can't wait until their born!_

**So, that's the end of the chapter, and I just realized, I forgot to put in the allegiances so here they are now.**

**THUNDERCLAN **

LEADER

Jaystar- blue-gray tom with yellow eyes

DEPUTY

Smokefeather: dark gray tom with orange eyes

MEDICINE CAT

Birdflight- dark brown tabby she-cat

WARRIORS

Scorchclaw- black tom with large front claws

Sorrelstrike- thin amber tom

Amberclaw- brown tom with amber eyes APPRENTICE: Thornpaw- brown tabby tom

Goldenleaf- golden tabby she-cat

Shadefern- black she-cat with a white tuft

Moonblaze- silver tabby she-cat APPRENTICE: Nettlepaw- gray tabby tom

Pineheart- brown tabby tom

Spottedsong- gray tortoise-shell she-cat with blue eyes

Stoneskip- light gray tom with a darker gray belly

Nightsplash- black tom with green eyes

Greenfoot- older gray tabby tom, with green eyes

QUEENS

Vixentail- white she-cat with gray flecks (mother to Talonkit- dark gray long-furred tom; Shinningkit- silver tabby she-kit; Loudkit- brown tabby kit; foster mother to Thistlekit:dark brown tabby tom; and Fallenkit; scrawny gray she-kit with green eyes)

ELDERS

Shortwhisker- white tom with short whiskers.

Poppyfur- light brown she-cat

**SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER

Timberstar- dark brown tabby tom

DEPUTY

Badgerflight- heavy black tom with white paws

MEDICINE CAT

Foxtail- reddish tom with blue eyes

WARRIORS

Reedmask- auburn tabby tom with green eyes

Silverbee- small silver tabby she-cat APPRENTICE: Robinpaw- brown tabby she-cat

Stumpyclaw- black tom with a short claw

Hazeltooth- brown tabby with gray eyes

Palewhisker- orange tabby tom

Cloudbreeze- fluffy white tom APPRENTICE: Smokepaw- handsome long-furred dark gray tom

Poppyslip- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Larkwing- brown tabby tom with a white belly and legs APPRENTICE: Harepaw- light brown tom

Fawnskip- white speckled she-cat

Twigpelt- thin gray tabby tom

Raintail- white tom with gray patches

QUEENS

Ducksong- small brown she cat with orange eyes

ELDERS

Snowbreeze- white fluffy she-cat

Brokenfoot- black tom with a broken foot

**RIVERCLAN**

LEADER

Troutstar- slick gray tom

DEPUTY

Sparrowstripe- black tom with a white tom

MEDICINE CAT

Copperfish- bronze she-cat

**WINDCLAN**

LEADER

Mousestar- little white she-cat

DEPUTY

Breezewing- thin brown tom with yellow eyes

MEDICINE CAT

Mothfall- light gray tom

**And now, a Quote of The Day:**

**"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."- Dr. Seuss**


	5. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to The rise of Fallenheart, and I know a lot of you are probably ****thinking there are a lot of stories just like this, and why should I read this one? Well, I cant explain that, without giving away the story, but I assure, things will be different. Plus, doesn't everyone like to read about this kinda stuff?**

More yowls of agony escaped from the medicine cat's den. It was all most painful for Fallenkit to hear Rosestem's voice, when she was suffering.

Fallenkit said nothing, but trembled inside. She couldn't wait until the kits were born. She knew it would take a while, and it would be painful for Rosestem, but when she was done, she would be overwhelmed with joy, and have her new kits.

It had seamed like an hour that had passed by. Maybe more, but Fallenkit still waited anxiously outside the medicine cat's den. The other kits had run off to play, but Fallenkit refused. After a while of continuos moans of pain, and hushed voices, the howls stopped abruptly. All that was heard, was the sound of mewling kits. Fallenkit could barely contain her happiness. She swore her heart had skipped a beat, when she heard more mewling. Goldenleaf and Amberclaw cheered, and she heard the Birdflight leaving the den.

"Birdflight, can I go in?!" Fallenkit could hardly contain her excitement.

"I'm afraid not," Birdflight said. "Rosestem is still resting," Fallenkit nodded briefly, though she was disappointed.

The rest of the day seemed like one of the longest days Fallenkit had had. Talonkit, Loudkit, and Shinningkit teased her on and on. She had no one to talk to. Finally, before sundown, Birdflight invited her in.

"You can see them now," Birdflight said. Fallenkit was overwhelmed, but still managed to lick her pelt clean before entering the medicine cat's den.

"Rosestem!" She squealed. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Fallenkit," she sighed wearily, but she was very happy.

"W-what are there names?" Fallenkit stuttered.

"This one is Splashkit," Rosestem said nosing a small gray-and-white speckled she-kit.

"This one is Spiderkit," she nosed a larger white tom with black stripes.

"And, this is Ashkit," she pointed to a black kit with a white underbelly.

"They're beautiful," Fallenkit searched for the right words to say. "They'll make great warriors."

"I'm sure they will," Rosestem said. "Congratulations Rosestem." Fallenkit said before exciting the den.

"Hey mouse-brain!" Someone hissed. "Did you meet a new friend?" Loudkit taunted.

"Shut up, Loudkit." Fallenkit mewed, but Loudkit, as usual, didn't obey.

"No, no, I'm serious, did you finally meet someone that actually likes you?"

"Shut up," Fallenkit hissed. "And at least I'm not a suck up like you." Loudkit said nothing.

"Y-you're a suck up," he said but he wasn't very convincing. He was terrible at comebacks. Talonkit and Shinningkit looked at him like he had eight heads.

"Well, it doesn't matter what I am _now_" He mumbled."I'll be an apprentice tomorrow!" He squealed.

"Me too!" Talonkit hissed.

"And me!" Shinningkit growled.

"Not that kittypet over there!" Talonkit laughed. Fallenkit knew she would become an apprentice, but she was worried. Of course they would except her, they couldn't deny her basic rights.

Fallenkit walked away from the group of snickering kits, and turned back to the nursery. It was only sundown, but she wanted a good night sleep for her ceremony.

^..^

It was sunny the next day, and the birds had finally begun to chirp. Fallenkit was the first one awake, but she didn't do anything. She licked her fur clean, because she knew Vixentail wouldn't do it for her. She wondered who her mentor would be. Amberclaw was pretty nice to her, but he already had an apprentice. She had hoped for Rosestem when she was younger, but now she knew Rosestem had to care for her kits. She hoped with all her heart that she wouldn't get Scorchclaw.

The clearing was alive with cats doing their duties for the morning. Fallenkit stepped out of the nursery nervously. She was afraid that the clan would make fun of her for her scars. They hadn't really seen her much; Fallenkit didn't want them to. She knew they would just make fun of her like the rest of the cats she had met.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the High Tock for a Clan meeting!" Jaystar yowled. Fallenkit's heartbeat increased rapidly, as she followed the other kits to the center of the clearing.

"Vixentail's kits have reached the age of six moons old." He began.

"Talonkit, please step forward." He mewed calmly. The dark gray kit ran up to the center of the clearing, with his chest puffed out in pride.

"From this moment on,until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Talonpaw. I will be your mentor." Loudkit and Shinningkit gasped. It wasn't really that surprising. Jaystar was their father.

"Loudkit please step forward." The bluish tom commended. The brown kit ran forward swiftly and stood beside his brother.

"From this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Loudpaw. Your mentor will be Pineheart."

"Shinningkit, please step forward." The silver tabby she-cat strutted proudly up to the center of the clearing. She gave Fallenkit a slight shove, and she tumbled over. The gray kit got up quickly, and licked her matted fur clean.

"From this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Shinningpaw. Your mentor will be Shadefern." The black she_cat rolled her eyes as she walked up to her new apprentice. Fallenkit couldn't help but snicker a bit. Shinningkit had an addicted, and Shadfern didn't like it.

"Thistlekit please step forward." Fallenkit's brother ran up the meet his half-brothers in the clearing.

"From this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Thistlepaw. Your mentor will be Scorchclaw." Scorchclaw walked up to touch noses with his son.

"Fallenkit," Jaystar growled. "Please step forward." Fallenkit took a deep breath, and trotted up to the center. She could feel toms of eyes watching her. A few of them murmured about her scrawniness, or her strange scars.

"From this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Fallenpaw." Jaystar looked around anxiously, as if he hadn't picked a mentor for her. "Your mentor, will be Goldenleaf." He decided.

The bronze she-cat padded up to Fallenkit and touched noses with her.

"Talonpaw! Loudpaw! Shinningpaw! Thistlepaw! Fallenpaw!" The clan cheered.

The two other apprentices came over to the newcomers to welcome them. They mingled with Talonpaw, Loudpaw, and Thistlepaw. It seemed that Thistlepaw had gained his obnoxious ego back once he had been mad apprentice.

A gray apprentice looked up from his talking to the others, and stared at Fallenpaw. He said nothing, but just stared at her.

**Okay guys, I have a question of the day for you, and it's really hard, and you probably won't get it, but I won't laugh if you get it wrong.**

**QOTD: Who do you think Fallenpaw will fall in love with?**

**And, a Quote of The Day:**

**_"A room without books, is like a body without a soul._"**** -Cicero**


	6. Chapter 5

**Howdy folks! And welcome back to The Rise of Fallenheart! Those of you that are reading this and are not reviewing, REVIEW! Seriously, even if you hate this story to death and continue to read it, review. Just try not to flame so much, constructive criticism only!**

**There was a guest that reviewed Honeystar's Path saying that Peyton0130 was rude for reviewing meanly on my story. Now guys, I appreciate your enthusiasm but she's my sis, and she was joking. So don't flame her story! **

**And, some of you noticed, I had a medicine cat named Fox***. That was just a joke, the real name is Foxtail, I just wanted to see who would notice it. Because seriously, nobody even reads the allegiances, so thanks to this of you who did!**

Fallenpaw stared back at the gray tom. His eyes were narrowed into slits, and he had a smirk on his face.

"Eww! Who's that ugly thing!" The tom yowled. The other apprentices yowled in laughter. Fallenpaw looked down at her paws in shame. _Why does everyone hate me? Can't someone just except me for who I am? _

They laughed more and Fallenpaw ran into the apprentices den. She was stopped by a large brown tabby tom at the entrance.

"What do you want?!" He hissed. She darted under him and into her shabby nest. It was nothing more than a few clumps of dirt and moss. She heard the cats stop outside, and she turned her head up to see the commotion. Goldenleaf scolded the cats, and they all had a look of guilt on their faces.

"All of you will clean the elders' den for a week!" She hissed.

"What? No, I refuse to," Shinningpaw hissed.

"Shinninpaw, just because your new, and your father is Jaystar, doesn't mean you get special treatment."

The older apprentices looked at Shinningpaw and started to laugh.

"Would you like some ice for that burn!" The gray one hissed.

"All of you leave, before I make it two weeks." The apprentices left immediately, but they were still laughing.

"Thanks, Goldenleaf." Fallenpaw mewed.

"Anytime they're mean to you, just stand up for yourself." She suggested.

"But I can't! They're so much bigger than me!" She felt her heart ache, like a icy claws had gripped it.

"Than come and get me," She licked her matted fur the comfort her.

"Come on, I'll show you the territory." the golden she-cat stood up and stretched her legs.

^..^

The territory was beautiful. The creek that ran from the River, was cold, but comforting under paw. The Owl Tree was amazing. There was no owl in it, but there was a little nest with a few eggs in it. They took them, although they didn't need them. Prey was plentiful in New-leaf, so they could eat more luxurious foods, other than unborn birds. They left after that, so the owl wouldn't catch them. Next, they went to the ShadowClan border buy the Thunderpath. It smelled terrible near the black stone.

"Goldenleaf, who's that?" She asked staring at a few cats on the other side of the border.

"ShadowClan scum," she growled. "Stay away from our borders, you thieves!" She hissed. The cats ran back into the woods with fear.

"They were taking our fresh-kill last Leaf-bare," she explained. "We're sort of at war now."

He cats were no where to be seen, but she was still tried to catch a glimpse of them.

"Just don't bring it up at a Gathering, it hasn't really gone into affect yet," The golden she-cat mewed.

^..^

Fallenpaw was exhausted after a full day of exploring. Her feet barely reached her nest before she fell asleep. The next morning she had her fur matted in rain. There was a hole in the den, and rain fell through. She shook off the water from her pelt and walked out of the den. No one was awake yet, so she waited for Goldenleaf. The she-cat walked out and yawned.

"Good morning, Fallenpaw."

"Morning," She stretched her legs.

"So, what will we do today?" Fallenpaw asked.

"Basic hunting skills," Goldenleaf mewed. "Come on, let's get going."

They ran to the Sandy Hollow, but the other apprentice. Weren't there yet.

"First, we're gonna learn how to stalk prey." She said. A loud rustling noise was heard, and the other apprentices came running down the hill.

"Hey loser!" Loudpaw hissed. "Good luck catching that measly mouse before it catches you!" Talonpaw laughed.

"I thought you were suppose to be cleaning the elders' den?" Goldenleaf hissed. The toms said nothing, but backed up the hill and to the camp.

"So, where were we?" Goldenleaf asked. "Stalking prey." Fallenpaw answered.

"Good, now when you stalk prey, you have to be extremely careful on your paws, so you don't make any noise that will scare away any fresh game." Goldenleaf instructed.

"Now, do you see that mouse hiding in the undergrowth?" Goldenleaf whispered.

"Yes,"

"Watch me, and listen." Goldenleaf mewed. The plump mouse twitched its nose slightly, but it did not sense her. She stalked slowly, her shoulder bones moving in and out as her tail jerked oddly. Her eyes transformed from little slits to enormous orbs. She dodged sticks and twigs, before dropping to a crouch.

Leaves fluttered down from the trees above, and onto Goldenleaf's pelt. She finally pounced on it, delivering the kill bite, with ease.

"Now you try," she dropped the mouse on the clearing. Fallenpaw nodded, and tried to pick up a scent of mouse. She smelt one, and stalked it cautiously. It scampered into viewpoint. It was white, and very fat. As if by instinct, she fell in a crouching position. It only noticed her when she pounced. She grasped it between her claws. It scampered out of her reach, and into the undergrowth.

She sighed heavily and slumped onto the ground.

"Don't worry, you'll get it." Goldenleaf encouraged. Fallenpaw got up, and tried again. She sniffed the air for a mouse, or maybe even a vole. She didn't smell one. She walked around the forest for a while, before she picked up its scent. She lowered into a stalking position, and stared at the scrawny gray mouse. She crouched lower and lower, and pounced. _Crack! _Fallenpaw heard the snap of its tiny neck and she bit into it.

"Nice job!" Goldenleaf purred.

"We'll hunt again tomorrow but for now, let's go put these on the fresh-kill pile." Fallenpaw nodded, and they trotted back to camp.

^..^

No one wanted it. They all picked around it. The scrawny mouse with barely any meat on it sat in the fresh-kill pile for a long time. Even if it was the fattest mouse in the forest, no one would want a mouse caught by Fallenpaw. No one wanted hers.


	7. Chapter 6

**Kon'nichiwa! Just to let ya know, I'm gonna introduce each chapter in a different culture/language. (This one is Japanese) Don't ask why, just learn something new about your world. And, I want 1-2 reviews this chapter before I update!**

A moon passed since that green-leaf day, and Fallenpaw had caught better things than that measly mouse. She had gone on hunting patrols regularly, and was actually very good at it. But still, the other warriors and apprentices never wanted her on a patrol with them. She was just bothersome to them.

Although she was scrawny, she continued to eat a lot. She wanted to gain muscle so she could stand up to Talonpaw and his friends. But no matter how much she consumed, she never gained weight. Only a stomach ache, and drowsiness, from her enormous meal.

Fallenpaw exited the apprentices' den to get something to eat. She dragged her paws sluggishly across the rugged clearing. Looking through the stock of kill, she picked out a fat rabbit. She knew she wouldn't eat it by herself, so she decided not to waste it, and went to visit Rosestem and her kits.

"Fallenpaw!" Splashkit squealed at the sight of the small gray tabby. "Can we play moss-ball with you?" They begged.

"Okay, but just for a little bit, I have training tomorrow," She answered. Although she was already hungry, she played moss-ball with the kits before eating, to work up an appetite. After a few moments, she sat down with Rosestem, to share a meal with the queen.

"So, how are you liking your apprenticeship?" Rosestem said as she swallowed a bite of meat.

"It's good, I'm actually doing battle training tomorrow." Fallenpaw mewed.

"God for you!" Rosestem purred. "I'm glad you're having fun." The was a pause while the two are up their meal.

"You there's a Gathering tonight," Rosestem licked her paws clean. "Are you going?"

"Nah, they don't want me. I'm just a 'burden'" Fallenpaw mewed beginning to cleanse herself.

"Don't say that." Rosestem mewed. "You'll see if you're going in a few minutes, when Jaystar says."

Fallenpaw wondered if she would actually go. She could image tons and tons of cats, all speaking with each other, and having fun. Or, if it would be silent, and respectful. She told herself not to get her hopes up because Jaystar probably wouldn't chose her. But it couldn't hurt to imagine. Imagine. That was all that she did her entire pitiful life.

Jaystar began to announce names for the Gathering, but Fallenpaw hadn't heard hers.

"…Talonpaw, Loudpaw, Shinningpaw, Goldenleaf," Jaystar flinched. "…and Fallenpaw." The gray tabby's ears perked up at the sound of her name. She ran out of the apprentices' den, but Talonpaw and Loudpaw stopped her.

"Where do you think, you're going loser?" Loudpaw hissed.

"Um, mind your business," Fallenpaw hissed back.

"What gives you the right to speak to us like that?" Talonpaw ordered.

"Did you give birth to me?" Fallenpaw asked sarcastically.

"When we ask something, you answer," Loudpaw growled. Fallenpaw said nothing, but the fur on her neck stood up.

"Where are you going?" Loudpaw repeated.

"There's a Gathering tonight, if any of you fools would look up at the sky for once in your lives." Fallenpaw felt triumph to stand up to them. "You should take a glimpse, you might actually be able to get some information through your thick skills."

"Shut up!" Loudpaw swept his hand across Fallenpaw's face.

"What gives a kittypet like yourself a right to go to a Gathering?" Talonpaw said. Fallenpaw hesitated, as she held her paw against her eyelid, that bled profusely.

"Jaystar," she growled.

"Just wait 'til my father hear's about this!" Talonpaw hissed.

"Your father is Jaystar, mouse-brain!" Fallenpaw walked away from the idiots. She cleaned her wounds behind the apprentices' den. She was afraid to go back to her nest, in fear of Talonpaw and Loudpaw. She sat in darkness until, Jaystar ordered their departure for the Fourtrees.

The walk was long, but Fallenpaw kept up her strength. They crossed the creek, which was flowing higher and higher, with each rainfall. She stayed behind Goldenleaf, who kept at a steady pace for Fallenpaw to catch up.

WindClan was the first to arrive at the Gathering after ThunderClan. Than ShadowClan, and RiverClan. Fallenpaw had never seen so many cats in one place. She tried to spot the leader of each Clan, but she could not. She stayed next to Goldenleaf, in fear of being teased for her scars, or her scrawniness.

"Why don't you go meet some friends?" Goldenleaf suggested.

"Well, I just don't want them to make fun of me…" Fallenpaw trailed off.

"Here, I'll introduce you to some of my friends," the golden she-cat walked towards a group of cats. They came across four warriors all chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey, Fawnskip, do you know where your apprentices are?" She asked a white speckled she-cat.

"Uh, sure they're over there." Fawnskip tilted her head to point to a group of apprentices.

"Thanks," Goldenleaf said.

"Now, these are a few ShadowClan apprentices, and most of them are pretty nice,"

"Okay," Fallenpaw said nervously.

"Alright, have some fun." Goldenleaf said leaving her alone with the group of apprentices.

"So what's your name?" a light born tom asked.

"Um, I'm Fallenpaw of ThunderClan,"

"I'm Harepaw," the brown tom said. "This is Robinpaw," he turned to his left to see a dark brown tabby she-cat. "And this is Smokepaw," Smokepaw was a long-furred dark gray tom with amber eyes.

"Nice to meet you," she said respectfully.

"What's with all the scars on your face?" Smokepaw asked. A white fluffy tom came by, and smacked Smokepaw upside the head.

"Ow!" He hissed.

"It's not nice to make fun," the tom said walking past the group of apprentices.

"Well, sorry…" he grumbled sarcastically at what must've been his mentor.

"Sorry, if you don't wanna explain, we understand." Said Robinpaw.

"It's not much explaining to do anyway," Fallenpaw paused for a moment to think of a story that would explain all of her scars.

"When I was a kit, I tried to climb a tree." She began. "I climbed it, all the way to the top, but before anyone could get to me I fell,"

"Is that why the call you Fallenpaw?" Smokepaw asked.

"Well, actual no, I was just born as Fallenpaw." The gray tabby explained.

"Silence!" The same white tom hissed at them. "The Gathering is beginning." the stayed silent, and watched the Gathering. There wasn't much going on. It wasn't nearly as exciting as Fallenpaw had imagined. Although there was some heat between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, it was nothing more than a few nasty glances between leaders. When the Gathering was finished, Jaystar had allowed ThunderClan to stay for a little while, and let the apprentices get to know the other Clans.

Fallenpaw decided to stay with Robinpaw, Harepaw, and Smokepaw, even though he was slightly rude. That was when Talonpaw, Loudpaw, and Shinningpaw came over.

"Why are hanging out with this loser?!" Talonpaw asked the three apprentices.

"Talonpaw, you have your friends I have mine." Smokepaw hissed.

"Smokepaw, you can't honestly be friends with her she's an abomination!" Shinningpaw hissed.

"Well, I am, so go run into the river." Smokepaw hissed. Fallenpaw was surprised he was standing up for her.

"This isn't over," Talonpaw hissed walking away with him and his ordered for ThunderClan to leave, and Fallenpaw was upset. She had made three friends in one day, and now she couldn't see them for another moon. That is if she would go tho the next Gathering.

Fallenpaw went to sleep that night, happy for the first time in her life. _I can't believe I made some friends!_


	8. Chapter 7

**Guten Tag! It may be morning where you are so, maybe it's Guten Morgen! (German by the way). So, a lot of you are wondering about Fallenpaw, and her new friends. Unfortunately, you wont hear from them until next chapter. But don't worry it's not like they're possessed by Satan or something. *evil laugh***

"Use your legs more Fallenpaw!" Goldenleaf urged. The gray tabby picked herself off of the floor, on which Shinningpaw had just thrown her on. The silver tabby smirked at her, as her eyes narrowed into slits. Fallenpaw bunched her tiny muscles together and launched at her with great force. Her efforts were useless however, as Shinningpaw collided with her, sending her spiraling down towards the ground.

"Haha! Stupid fur-ball!" She taunted.

"Shinningpaw! Be nice!"Goldenleaf hissed. The she-cat rolled her eyes at Goldenleaf, but stayed quiet. The tabbies practiced a few more times, but the outcome was always obvious; Shinningpaw would win.

"Practice is dismissed," Goldenleaf sighed. Shinningpaw left immediately, strutting proudly towards the camp.

"You'll get there Fallenpaw," the golden tabby encouraged.

"Thanks, Goldenleaf." Fallenpaw sighed.

"Do you want to come to the Sunnng Rocks with me?" She offered

"Sure, but why?" Fallenpaw questioned.

"Well, it's till morning so the stones might still be cool from nighttime." The golden tabby began to walk out of the Sandy Hollow.

"Sounds fun," Fallenpaw agreed. The two walked together, talking to each other about various topics. They reached the Sunning Rocks, which infact were still cool from the night before.

"That's the only bad thing about New-Leaf and Green-Leaf," the golden tabby purred.

"What?"

"It's so hot," Goldenleaf turned on her back, and purred. Fallenpaw giggled, but joined in on the fun. They stared across the River at the beautiful shoreline. They didn't spot any RiverClan warriors. They were too far away.

"So, when do you think I'll become a warrior?" Fallenpaw broke the peaceful silence.

"Two or three moons from now, maybe." Goldenleaf purred.

"You're a good hunter, so you'll most definitely pass the assessment."

"Yeah, but I can't fight for anything," Fallenpaw grumbled.

"Why do you always do that?" Goldenleaf said with an edge of sharpness in her tone.

"Do what?"

"Push yourself down, and say you're not good enough," Goldenleaf paused. "You're perfect in my eyes." Fallenpaw felt her heart ache. That was the first time someone had said that. Her mother probably said that, but she would be too young to remember. This was real. And she would never forget it.

"Thank you Goldenleaf," Fallenpaw tried to search for the right words. "No ones ever said that to me."

"I'm sure I won't be the last person to say it." Goldenleaf licked her forehead with affection.

"These stones won't be good when they're warm." Goldenleaf purred. "We should get back to camp,"

^..^

"Hey scrawny!" Talonpaw hissed. Fallenpaw had her back turned to them and was staring at the High Rock. Talonpaw had a cluster of chestnuts by his side, and he continually threw them at her head. She jerked her head oddly, as a nut hit her in the forehead. She heard Talonpaw grabbing another one in his mouth. Kt hit her again, but she did nothing. _Maybe, if I don't say anything, he'll just go away. _She thought. Other warriors walked by and did nothing. Goldenleaf was on a patrol, so she wouldn't be rescued by her. Even Jaystar stared right at Fallenpaw as his own kits tormented a runt. He smirked at her, and went right back into his den.

"Whats the matter, don't you wanna _play_?" Loudpaw trotted up to her. The brown tabby clawed her in the ear.

"You know, we're always so nice to you, and your always so rude to us." The shaggy gray tom came close tom her.

"You?" She asked. "You think you're nice?"

"Well, I hope you go rot in the Dark Forest, because the only thing that you ever did for me, was make me want to kill myself!" She hissed.

"So just leave me alone."

"Well, your ugly face makes me want to kill myself!" Loudpaw laughed.

"He's right," Shinningpaw walked by. "You're just another mouth to feed."

"You can't contribute to this Clan in any way. You might as well join the elders' den now, cause Jaystar will never make you a warrior."

"I'll make sure of that."

**Sorry this chapter was a little short, but I'm having writers block. It mild, but I promise next chapter will be better!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi! Whats up people? Welcome back to The Rise of Fallenheart! Anywho, enough of me, and more of Fallenpaw!**

Fallenpaw stared back at the silver tabby she-cat with hatred. It couldn't be true she would become a warrior. ThunderClan needed more warriors. They could not deny her.

"That's not true." Fallenpaw turned away from Shinningpaw.

"But you know it is." The tabby hissed. "Deep down inside you, you have a growing fear of being rejected by my father."

"And now, you worst nightmare just came true." Shinningpaw whispered, walking by her. Fallenpaw shuddered at the thought. Shinningpaw was right. She had had nightmares of being at her warrior ceremony, and being refused by Jaystar, or even StarClan themselves. Fallenpaw stared out into the clearing. Her fur was raised, and her eyes floated into huge orbs. Jaystar remained in his den. Shinningpaw had not actually gone to her father. _Shes bluffing. As usual._

A moon had passed since then, and Fallenpaw was almost ready for her assesment. She had about a week until then, so she practiced as much as possible.

The others were growing bigger, and the apprentices' den was soon very crowded. But as usual, Fallenpaw hadn't grown much. She was barley a hair-lengths taller on her feet, and the same length around her belly. Her bones still shown through her thin pelt, and her tiny paws, were still as soft as they were since birth. It made her seem weak.

"Hey tiny!" Talonpaw hissed.

"Going to the gathering tonight?"

"I don't know," she replied glumly.

"Why don't you find out?" He taunted.

"Yeah, just go ask Jaystar!" Loudpaw hissed.

"I'll find out when he announces it." She objectified.

"No, you'll do as we say, and go ask!" Th. Brown tabby hissed and shoved her out of the den.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She hissed, and clawed Talonpaw across the face.

"You monster!" He growled. The wound was merely a scrape across the nose, and barely bled.

"Help! I'm gonna bleed out!" He cried, holding his paw against his nose. Thistlekit strutted up to him, and swiped him across the head.

"You fool! It's a scrape from kits-play!" He laughed. Loudpaw laughed too, but Talonpaw silenced him, with a harsh look.

"This isn't over." Talonpaw growled as he walked away from the two. Thistlepaw and Loudpaw followed him, away from the den. Fallenpaw felt relieved that they were gone.

"…Talonpaw, Thistlepaw, Shinningpaw, Fallenpaw, Sorrelstrike, Amberclaw, Goldenleaf."

"We leave for the Fourtrees at moon-high." The tom growled. Fallenpaw was so excited that she was going to a Gathering for a second time. She looked around at the other apprentices. They seemed fine. They had been to every single Gathering, and were not surprised they had been going to another one. The apprentices were being trained for five moons already. Fallenpaw had only been to one of them.

The previous apprentices had been being trained for six moons. But Nettlepaw and Thornpaw were trouble makers, and their warrior ceremony had been pushed back, to the others' ceremony.

Moon high had finally arrived, and they walked to the Fourtrees. It was warmer than the last Gathering, Fallenpaw had been to, which had been in early New-Leaf. Now it was almost Green-Leaf,and the weather was much more pleasant.

ThunderClan was the last to reach the Fourtrees, but they weren't late. Fallenpaw ran straight to ShadowClan's tree, and tried to meet up with her friends. She spotted them talking to a WindClan apprentice.

"Robinpaw?" She asked them, for their backs were turned to her. "Harepaw?"

"Fallenpaw!" The dark tabby she-cat turned around to see her standing shyly next to the other apprentices.

"It's good to see you!" Robinpaw purred.

"And the same to you," Fallenpaw replied. Smokepaw had turned around and saw the two talking with each other.

"Oh," he hissed. "It's just _you_." The tom said with an edge of sharpness to his voice.

"Smokeblaze!" She hissed. "Why are you being so rude? And why are you even here, you're a warrior now!" Robinpaw objectified.

Smokeblaze turned around and ignored them.

"Warriors. Think they know everything." Robinpaw returned to her conversation with Fallenpaw.

"Speaking of which, I'm going to be a warrior soon!" The dark tabby said excitedly.

"Me too!" Fallenpaw squealed like a kit.

"What do you think your warrior name will be?" Fallenpaw asked.

" I dunno. Maybe Robin_tail._" She suggested.

"What about you?"

"Maybe, Fallen…Fallen…" Fallenpaw went into deep thought. "I seriously don't know." She admitted.

"Me neither!" Robinpaw laughed. "I mean, what are you suppose to name a kit with the name 'Fallen'?" She asked. Fallenpaw stayed quiet.

"Oh… I'm sorry, that came out harsher than I thought…" Robinpaw's voice cracked.

"No, no it's okay." The gray tabby said.

"Anyway, where's Harepaw?" Fallenpaw asked.

"Actually, it's Hare_claw _now." She said. "But he has a cold, so of course Foxtail over reacted and, now he's shut up in his nest, with nothing to do."

"That stinks," Fallenpaw shrugged. She was upset Hareclaw couldn't make it. Hareclaw was nice to her. Smokeblaze on the other hand, was rude and obnoxious. The Gathering started soon after that, but as usual, there wasn't anything to tell. WindClan had been spotted on RiverClan's territory, but that was about it for the excitement. The Gathering came to an ending, but Jaystar didn't let them stay any longer that time.

By the time they had reached the camp, Fallenpaw was exhausted. She fell right into her nest, and before she even cleansed herself, she fell asleep.

"Wake up!" Someone hissed. "Your assessment is today!"


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys what's happening? So, I'm almost at 30 reviews. Yay! Congratulations guys, you're the ones that made this happen! Give yourself a pat on the back! **

Fallenpaw gazed back into Goldenleaf's green eyes. She teemed with excitement.

"Well, come on then, we gotta get going!" The golden tabby purred. Fallenpaw jumped up to find that the den was empty. The other apprentices must have already gone for their assessments.

The two cats walked into the Forest side by side, with their tails swaying high in the air. The other apprentices were already at the Sandy Hollow as their mentors gave them instructions.

"Look who finally woke up!" Talonpaw hissed. He always had something bad to point out about her. It never ceased to aggregate her. The fur on the back of Fallenpaw's neck arched up, but she simply walled by him and gave a stiff nod of sarcasm, followed by a smile of laughter. Talonpaw narrowed his eyes at her and was about to say something when Scorchclaw interrupted.

"We should get going," he hissed. Fallenpaw had almost forgot that Scorchclaw was Thistlepaw's mentor. He eyed her suspiciously, but said nothing.

"Talonpaw, Loudpaw, Shinningpaw, and Nettlepaw, will go first." He announced. "Thistlepaw, and Thornpaw will go after them."

"And Fallenpaw." Goldenleaf growled.

"Yes," he swallowed. "And Fallenpaw." The four apprentices headed off into the Forest. They all took separate paths away from each other. It wasn't long before Talonpaw returned. Surprisingly, he had a scrawny vole, a small sparrow and a mouse. Fallenpaw giggled to herself at the sight of his tiny catch.

"Got a problem?" Talonpaw sneered.

"No, but you do." She laughed.

"Hey!" someone hissed. "Don't make fun of my son." It was Jaystar, Talonpaw's mentor. Fallenpaw stayed quiet,but she was still laughing on the inside. The others soon returned with bigger prey than Talonpaw. They ran back to camp to put their hunt in the fresh-kill pile.

"Thistlepaw, Thornpaw, and Fallenpaw," Jaystar brought their attention to him. "You may go now." They nodded and trailed off in different paths. Fallenpaw ran swiftly through the pines, looking for game. She found herself near the Snakerocks, where she managed to catch a large magpie. Fallenpaw looked around a little more at the Snakerocks, but didn't find anything else.

She smelled the air for prey, and picked up the scent of mouse near the ThunderPath. It was slightly wet from a recent thunder storm, and as usual, stank of awful toxins. She squinted and stared across at ShadowClan territory. There was a patrol of a few cats, but they continued their trek along the side of the ThunderPath. Except for one. A dark gray cat with long fur, stopped and stared right at her. She knew the cat. Smokeblaze.

^..^

After she had seen him, she turned away and ran back to the Forest. She didn't really like Smokeblaze. He was just like the others that teased her. But there was something different about him. It scared Fallenpaw.

By the end of her assessment, she still had the large magpie, but she had caught a plump mouse, and a black rabbit. Goldenleaf was clearly proud, but said nothing.

"Your ceremony will be tonight." Jaystar announced to the apprentices. "Be ready." Fallenpaw was so excited. She sprinted back to camp to clean herself up for the ceremony.

Staring into her reflection, she still hated it, even after a good cleaning. It was mostly the scars that she wore on her awful face. It was a perpetual reminder of the bullying and teasimg. It reminded her of her battle. The one she was still fighting.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the High Rock for a Clan meeting!" Jaystar's yowl sounded through the clearing. Fallenpaw felt butterflies fluttering around in her stomach, as she walked out of the apprentices' den with the other cats.

"Talonpaw, Loudpaw, Shinningpaw, Thistlepaw, Thornpaw, Nettlepaw, and Fallenpaw have completed their training." He announced.

"Talonpaw, please step forward." He commended the tom. Fallenpaw didn't really pay attention to the rest of the ceremony. It was so long. Talonpaw, became Talonfang, Loudpaw become Loudface, Shinningpaw became Shinningcloud, Thistlepaw became Thistlestripe, Nettlepaw became Nettletalon, and finally Thornpaw became Thorntooth.

Fallenpaw was last, of course, but she still stood proud when it was Jaystar called her up.

"Fallenpaw, please step forward." He ordered. The little gray tabby stepped forward shyly.

"I, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in turn."

"Fallenpaw, do you promise to uphold and to protect and defend the Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Fallenpaw said proudly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Fallenpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Fallenheart. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." He finished. _Fallenheart? That's so cruel! Why would I deserve that name? Why do I deserve anything they do to me?_

"Talonfang! Loudface! Shinningcloud! Thistlestripe! Nettletalon! Thorntooth! Fallenheart!" The Clan cheered. Fallenheart realized they had said her name quieter than the others. Jaystar jumped from the High Rock to congratulate his kits and the others. Goldenleaf came to congratulate her, but it was pretty pathetic. Only one warrior out of the entire Clan actually wanted her there.


	11. Chapter 10

**What's up peeps? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy, so don't hate! Anyway, I want to thanks those of you that reviewed, and some of you thought that Loudface was a bad name. I know, I would hate to be named Loudface, but it pretty much describes his personality. And, you know, he's full of himself, so whatever name he has, he thinks it's beautiful. Also, this chapter may be slightly short, so I'm sorry if it is but try to enjoy anyway!**

The gray tabby sat in the pouring rain, her heart heavy, as well as her matted fur. As if StarClan was crying. It rained for Fallenheart's entire vigil. The other new warriors were chatting with each other, but not Fallenheart. She new not to do so. Occasionally, the others would like their pelts free of rain-water, so they did not look so gruesome. Fallenheart had tried to do that, but her bitter fur would just cling to her scrawny bones.

Fallenheart had spent the rest of that moon alone. Goldenleaf would comfort her, and soon Rosestem's kits would be out of the nursery, and would be apprentices. But she knew she wouldn't get one of her kits as an apprentice. It would probably be Talonfang, Shinningcloud, and Loudface that would mentor them. Possibly Thistlestripe, if Jaystar was in a good mood.

The gray tabby padded over to the fresh-kill pile to drop her raven off. She cleaned her fur free of stray clumps. In the heat of Grean-Leaf, her short fur had begun to shed off, like rats fleeing from sunlight. Her fur had always been short, but it seemed it had grown longer just in time for it to become warm.

"Hey Fallenheart!" A voice squeaked. The gray tabby turned to see a small white she-kit with gray flecks.

"Hey Splashkit," she turned to the small she-kit.

"I'm going to be an apprentice in one moon!" She bounced about happily.

"I heard," The gray tabby scratched her ear with her hind leg.

"So, who do you think my mentor will be?" Splashkit asked.

"Uh, I don't know," she admitted. "Maybe, Shinningcloud, or Talonfang."

"They're good warriors." Fallenheart said.

"What? I thought they hated you?" The tiny kit asked.

"Well, they do, but that doesn't mean they'll hate you."

"I want you as my mentor." Splashkit said after a long silence.

"Why? I'm not a good warrior!"

"Yes you are! You're the best warrior in all of ThunderClan!" Fallenheart stared at the white she-cat for a while. She could see the truth in her bright blue eyes. It burned with a fire of blue haze.

"Thank you Splashkit." Fallenheart said. She tried to search for something better to say, but that was all that she could muster up out of her dull mind.

^..^

The Gathering took place a few days after that, and Fallenheart was invited to join them. However, Goldenleaf didn't come, so she was truly alone, besides her ShadowClan friends.

They reached the Fourtrees in good time, just before the clouds cleared away, and the moon took its place. Fallenheart sat on the corner of of the clearing, waiting for ShadowClan to arrive. She saw a group of WindClan she-cats staring at her, and whispering to each other in hushed tones. They giggled loudly, before joining a few other toms from RiverClan. Even for WindClan cats, they were larger than her.

ShadowClan had finally arrived with her friends.

"Hey Fallenpaw!" Robinpaw exclaimed.

"Actually, it's Fallen_heart _now." She corrected the brown tabby.

"Oh! Cool! I'm Robin_song _now!" She purred.

"Sounds fun." Fallenheart said.

"So, where's Smokeblaze and Hareclaw?" She asked, changing the topic.

"Um," she said craning her neck to see across the the swarm of cats. "I think they're talking to some of those RiverClan toms." She answered.

Sure enough, Smokeblaze and Hareclaw, were talking to a tawny, sleek-furred cat with blue eyes. Hareclaw turned his head, and saw the two staring at him. "Hey Fallenpaw!" He shouted from across the clearing.

"It's Fallen_heart!" _She purred.

"Oh! Cool!" He returned to his conversation with the RiverClan cat. However, Smokeblaze did not. Instead he stared into Fallenheart's eyes, with a passion. The gray tabby turned away from his fierce gaze.

"I think he likes you." Robinsong blurted out.

"What? Hareclaw?"

"No! Not Hareclaw, Smokeblaze!"

"What? He hates me! Just like everyone else!" Fallenheart hissed.

"I don't hate you," there was a long silence.

"But, how could he like me, we're from a different Clan!" Fallenheart objected.

"Yeah, but," Robinsong mewed. "Boundaries can't stop love."


	12. Chapter 11

Fallenheart had some mixed feelings about Smokeblaze. She wasn't really sure she liked him back. How could she even be sure he liked her? He treated her just like the rest of ThunderClan. But lately, he was different. He avoided her, which might have been normal, if she hadn't caught him staring at her periodically. Did she like him? According to Robinsong, there were many she-cats in ShadowClan that wanted him as a mate. But he was never interested in any of them. He was very hansome, and muscular, so why would a popular warrior like him, want anything from a small, bullied warrior like herself?

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High-Rock for a Clan meeting!" Jaystar yowled. The gray tabby bounded over to the clearing.

"Rosestem's kits have reached the age of six moons," the tom began. "Ashkit, please step forward." The black kit leaped from his mother's grasp while she cleansed his fur.

"From this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Ashpaw. Your mentor will be Talonfang. I hope Talonfang will pass down all he knows to you."

"Spiderkit, please step forward." The white tom ran up to the leader. "From this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Spiderpaw. Your mentor will be Greenfoot, and I hope he will pass down all he knows to you." Spiderpaw glanced warily at the tom, but ran up to his new mentor.

"Splashkit, please step forward." The little she-cat trembled as she walked up slowly.

"From this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Splashpaw. Your mentor will be Fallenheart." Jaystar finished. The gray tabby looked about surprised that she would become a mentor so fast.

"This meeting is dismissed." he leapt down from the High-Rock.

"Fallenheart, I'm so happy you're my mentor!" Splashpaw squealed.

"Well, I'm happy you're my apprentice!" Fallenheart purred.

"So, what should we do first?" The white-and-gray she-cat asked.

"Tour the territory." She said quickly, leading her out of the camp. "Yay! I've always wanted to see the Clan!" The she-cat trotted along behind her mentor obediently. As they walked, Splashpaw rambled on about various subjects. Fallenheart thought it was cute. They reached the Thunderpath, just as the sun took its place in middle of the sky.

"Yuck! It smells awful!" She exclaimed. "I know," Fallenheart held her breath, so she couldn't smell the gruesomeness.

"Is that ShadowClan?" Splashpaw asked. "Yes, it is."

"Are they evil?" She said randomly. "What? No, of course they aren't evil! Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," she paused. "In the elders' tales, ShadowClan is always evil."

"Well, sometimes they just get bad luck with leaders. Sometimes we have bad leaders too." She admitted.

"Is Jaystar bad?"

"No, he's a pretty good leader." Staring across the ThunderPath, Fallenheart recognized a cat, way too familiar. Smokeblaze. The gray tom was staring right at her. He didn't move when she noticed him. He simply stared into her eyes.

"Who's that?" Splashpaw interrupted. "Uh, I don't know," she lied. "Probably just a cat on a patrol." Fallenheart led her apprentice away from the ThunderPath, and to the Sandy Hollow.

"This, is where you'll do most of your training." She announced, trotting down as her apprentice followed. Small hills of sand followed them, down, and slowing to a halt in a mound.

The two spent the rest of the day wandering the territory. Splashpaw especially liked the Sunningrocks. As did Fallenheart. They returned to the smooth stones after they had finished, to hunt. Fallenheart managed to catch two mice. However, Splashpaw had only caught a a snake, which could be eaten, but tasted foul. For her first day, she did pretty well.

"We should get back to camp," Fallenheart said with a yawn.

"Yeah," Splashpaw yawned as well. "I'm tired."

"Grab your snake, and let's get out of here," the gray tabby ordered.

Back at camp, Talonfang, and Ashpaw had already returned, and began to eat their fresh-kill.

"Seriously?" Talonfang hissed. "A snake? Who in the world would eat that?" the tom hissed.

"Um, excuse me, but what did you catch?" Fallenheart hissed. The tom said nothing. "Yeah, I thought so," she walked by him, kicking up dust onto his half eaten mouse. "And, shouldn't you feed the elders and queens first?" She called from behind her back.

"Warriors are more important." Talonfang growled. "Speak for yourself!" Ashpaw got up, carrying his mouse, that he had not eaten with him, to the elders' den.

"You can't even follow the code when your own apprentice can," Fallenheart growled. "Sucks to be you," she trotted over to the nursery, with Splashpaw following her.

"Just go get some sleep, I'll give them some fresh-kill," the gray tabby grabbed the snake from Splashpaw's mouth, as she headed back towards the apprentices' den.

That night, she had slept peacefully, though she could hear Shinningcloud and Sorrelstrike Whispering to each other. She knew they liked each other. It would only be a matter of time before Shinningcloud would have kits. When the two had drifted to sleep, it was finally quiet.

Fallenheart flitted her eye open at the sound of a cracking twig. It was only Talonfang. _He's probably going to the dirt-place. _She thought. But her curiosity got the better of her, and she snuck out of the den. He wasn't going to the dirt-place. Instead he entered the apprentices' den. _Why would he be in there? _The tom trotted in, back came out swiftly. Fallenheart hid behind the entrance, as Ashpaw walked out after him.

"Come with me," he ordered the black tom. Ashpaw followed, trembling. Fallenheart trailed behind them cautiously. The left the camp, but didn't go far.

Suddenly, Talonfang struck him across the face. "Ow!" He hissed. Fallenheart hid behind a tree, just peeking with one of her green eyes.

"I'm your mentor you should show me some respect!" Talonfang struck him again, as blood pooled from his right eye.

"You will agree with me, on everything!" The dark warrior stopped, and stared his apprentice right in the eyes.

"Am I right?"

"Yes," Ashpaw coughed.

"Good," the tom stopped. "We're gonna have a great time, then."


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, if you were wondering why this story showed up while you were browsing and there was no knew chapters, it's because I accidents posted the chapter for The Reign do Darkness, on this story. It may seem confusing, but I'm sorry! Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Sorry I took so long to update!**

Fallenheart was shocked. She stared at the black tom as his face bled profusely. She wanted to help him so badly, but Talonfang was much stronger than both of them combined.

The brown tom walked back to camp casually as his apprentice followed. She stalked them quietly back. Talonfang entered the warriors' den, and Ashpaw parted ways with him.

"Ashpaw!" She hissed. The tom jumped up terrified, but relaxed realizing who it was. "Fallenheart?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Come with me," she ordered. "I'll get Birdflight to help you." Ashpaw followed the gray tabby into the medicine cat's den. Birdflight was sleeping, and she didn't wake her.

"I'm sorry I didn't interfere," Fallenheart whispered, as she pressed cobwebs on his scars.

"It's okay," he said. "Talonfang is much stronger than us,"

"I'll tell Jaystar about this." Fallenheart began to pad away when Ashpaw stopped her.

"No!" He hissed. "Are you kidding me? Jaystar favors Talonfang of all his kits, he won't believe us."

"You're right," she agreed. "Just keep it to our selves."

^..^

For the rest of the moon, Ashpaw was very cautious of Talonfang. He obeyed his every order without complaint. But still, Fallenheart and Ashpaw were terrified of the dark tabby tom.

Fallenheart carried her mouse back to the fresh kill pile. Splashpaw trailed behind her with a large crow in her jaws.

"Ooh!" The white apprentice exclaimed. "Will there be a Gathering tonight?" Fallenheart stared up at the moon. Sure enough, it was full.

"Yes, there will be." She answered. "Will we go?"

"I'm not sure." she answered. "But I go often, so maybe you'll go as well."

"Give your prey to the elders." She ordered. Splashpaw bounced off happily with her crow.

Wondering if she would go to the Gathering tonight, she walked back to the warriors' den. If she did go, would Smokeblaze be there? He always made things uncomfortable. Robinwing, and Hareclaw were friendly, and she could tell what kind of emotions there were giving her. Smokeblaze, was a different story. She could never tell if he was being nice or mean towards her.

"…Talonfang, Ashpaw, Spiderpaw, Fallenheart, Splashpaw…" the gray tabby's ears perked up at the sound of her name. Soon, her apprentice ran in.

"We're going to a Gathering!" Her apprentice purred. "I know!" She said excitedly. "Do you know anyone there?"

"Yes, I actually have three good friends in ShadowClan," Fallenheart said proudly. "What are their names?"

"Robinsong, Hareclaw, and," she paused. Was Smokeblaze really her friend? "And Smokeblaze." She had already told her that she had three friends in ShadowClan, so why would she only name two of them?

"except, Smokeblaze is a bit…odd." She stated. "How so?"

"I dunno. He just makes everything seem awkward." Fallenheart stretched her paws. "But don't tell him I said that."

"Your secrets safe with me," the apprentice promised.

The Clan headed to the Gathering after everyone was ready, but there was a lot of warriors going. Fallenheart felt like it was almost the entire Clan. But of course, it wasn't. Rosestem came that time, which was a first for Fallenheart, since she was a queen when the gray tabby became a warrior.

Splashpaw hopped about happily, leaping over a fallen branch.

"Are we almost there yet?" She asked. She was still happy, although it was a lot of walking to be done.

"Almost." Fallenheart felt grass brush up against her belly. "Just through this creek," her gray paws plunged into the water as her fur stood up. "The water is a bit high, so just be careful," Splashpaw hopped in, splashing other warriors around her. "Brrrrr!" She exclaimed. "Thats chilly!" Fallenheart laughed as she continued across the creek.

"We're here," the gray cat stepped out and shook her fur off. Splashpaw gaped at the sight of so many cats in one place. The two were an island surrounded by an ocean of swarming cats.

"There's so many!" The white apprentice bounded about, searching for Fallenheart's friends.

"Over here," she ordered, finding Hareclaw. The brown tom was standing beside Smokeblaze, and a smaller black she-cat, whom she did not recognize.

"Hey, Hareclaw," she greeted him. "Where's Robinsong?"

"Oh, she didn't come," the tom answered. "Who's that, your apprentice?" He asked.

"Yes, this is my apprentice, Splashpaw," Fallenheart introduced the white and gray she-cat. "Splashpaw, this is Hareclaw, and Smokeblaze."

"It's nice to meet you," she said shyly. "Were are my manners?" Hareclaw chuckled. "This is Smokeblaze's apprentice, Brightpaw." The little black she-cat dipped her head with respect. Seeing her fluorescent yellow eyes, Fallenheart realized why she was named Brightpaw.

"It's nice to meet you both," Splashpaw said. "How 'bout you two go talk to the WindClan apprentices? I hear they're pretty nice." Smokeblaze suggested. "Okay," the cats said darting for the WindClan cats.

"So, how's life in ShadowClan?" She asked. "Life's good." Hareclaw answered. "Smokeblaze has a sore throat, but other than that, we're pretty good. And you?"

"I'm good as well. Quit stressful, but good." The two nodded, as Smokeblaze licked his chest swiftly. "Badger flight is getting old, so he will be retiring to the elders' den soon. And I'm dead sure that Smokeblaze will take his place!" Hareclaw laughed, and gave his friend a playful shove. Smokeblaze blushed up, and his ears burned red hot. "I-I'm sure it won't be me, I'm not_ that _good of a warrior," he stuttered. "Yeah, he acts all humble, but all the she-cats are falling for you!" Smokeblaze stomped on his paw to quiet him.

When the Gathring had ended Fallenpaw was upset. She started to realize,that maybe Smokeblaze did like her. But did she like him? She wasn't sure. He was extremely popular, and any cat in ShadowClan, would be happy to take him as their mate. But he didn't want any of them. Why did he want her? She was just one misfit she-cat, that had few friends. Ayer, they could become mates. Did they really like each other? _Who am I kidding? Even if he did like me, we couldn't be mates, we're from two different Clans!_

In mid-thought, she was interrupted by Smokeblaze. "Hey-er-um-Fallenheart, may I talk to you?" He asked, his body shaking. "Of course, what is it?" She asked, a bit frightened by his sudden appearance. "Well-um-it's sorta private." He gulped. Fallenheart was now worried. What did he want with her? She followed him back behind an ash tree. She saw her Clan leaving, but she needed to know what he wanted.

"What is it?" Fallenheart came close to his face. "I just wanna let you know," he began. "That Talonfang, and his siblings, would be no match for me. If they bother you again, come to me. You don't deserve what they put you through. You're perfect to me."


	14. Chapter 13

Perhaps his words broke the barrier. Perhaps it was the warm glow of heat, bouncing from his long fur, and reflecting onto Fallenheart's short pelt, making her shudder with delight. Or perhaps it was the radiance, in his deep blue eyes, as his pupils grew larger, with affection.

Fallenheart could never quit tell what it was. She never even knew the barrier was there, until Smokeblaze broke it. One might have thought of the barrier as a physical barricade, but indeed it was not. The barrier was a part of her mind that told her that Smokeblaze didn't love her, and she didn't love him; it was the part that told her she would never be loved, and she would never love anyone else.

But in fact, it was wrong. And she truly loved him. And she was sure, that he loved her.

She couldn't do anything, but lean in and give an affectionate lick to his ruffling fur on his shoulder. But she turned and ran, back to her Clan. Often she would daydream about him. She wondered why she left so abruptly, and why she was even in ThunderClan, and not with him. She told herself she didn't need a tom to survive, and she could certainty live without him. But the only reason she loved him, was because he loved her; because Fallenheart could live without him, but Smokeblaze couldn't live with her.

"Sprint up on your legs more!" Fallenheart called to her apprentice, lying on her back in the Sandy Hollow. The white and gray figure got up, and met her brother, Spiderpaw, in the clearing. Greenfoot was behind him, instructing his apprentice what to do.

"Listen, don't jump until he jumps. You're fast, and once he's in the air, his vulnerable belly is showing." She whispered to her apprentice. "Once you see him, leap, but keep your claws sheathed!" She warned as the apprentice met her brother in the clearing. Like she expected, Spiderpaw was the first to leap. Splashpaw squared her haunches, and sprung her legs forward, and with great force, tackled her brother.

"Yay! I win!" She squealed. "Nice job," Spiderpaw said reluctantly. "Thanks," she got off the floor, and helped him up. "Alright you two," Greenfoot began. "Go find your fresh-kill from before," the apprentices sprinted off, following the scent of their prey they had buried previously. They came balck quickly, with their jaws loaded with various rodents.

"Go give them to the elders and queens, why don't you?" Fallenheart ordered. "Okay!" They ran up the slope, their mentors following them.

The camp was bustling with warriors, doing their daily business. Fallenheart darted from side to side, reaching the fresh-kill pile. She was starving, and grabbed a fat mouse to eat. Then she started thinking of Smokebkaze. She didn't know why she was thinking of him, but for some reason, she was. And she couldn't stop. _No, we can't. He's from a different Clan! _She thought to her self. Bug she didn't care. There was peace between the Clans, so why was it such a big deal? But it was against the code. Even so, she found her self wandering towards the Fourtrees.

She found a dark figure standing in the hollow, blue eyes glaring. It was Smokeblaze.

"Smokeblaze, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I would ask the same to you." He squinted his eyes. "I asked you first," she demanded. The tom sighed and came close to her.

"I meant what I said at the Gathering." He began. "I-I would do anything for you," there was a long pause while Fallenheart glared at him.

"I-I love you, Fallenheart." He studdered. "But why? You could have a choice of anyone in your entire Clan, and you choose me? The scrawny wimpy one with scars draped across her face?" Fallenheart could feel her barrier rebuilding.

"Because they make you beautiful. It's a sign of what you've been through, and how what you look like doesn't matter to me. What matters is who you are."

"I came here for a reason, too." She began. "I think love you."

"See? We can do this! If we both love each other, why can't we be together?"

"It's against the warrior code, and you of all people should know that." She mewed. "Yes, but why? No one could know, it would just be between us. Please?" He begged. He looked like a kit, starving, and pleading for warmth, and comfort. Did she really want to do this?

"Okay," she obliged. "We'll do it."

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you liked it! So how many of you ship FallenxSmoke? I do! And once again, REVIEW!**


End file.
